The invention relates to an apparatus for carrying a person in sitting condition comprising a carrying lever mounted in cantilever fashion on a frame and a support member suspended from the free end thereof, said support member having an upper transverse portion with a set of engagement points for the extremities of an upper carrying web to be guided behind the back and under the arms of the person to be carried, this transverse portion having at the lower end a set of engagement points for the extremities of a carrying element to be guided directly behind the knee hollows below the upper legs. Such an apparatus is known from the Dutch Pat. No. 110,348 as well as from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,829. In this known apparatus the transverse portion of the support member is constituted by a rod extending to both sides of the central longitudinal plane of the support member, said rod being provided at both its free ends with enlargements behind which fastening eyes provided at the free ends of the upper carrying web may engage.
A disadvantage of this known apparatus which has been encountered in practice is that persons being in a failing physical condition as well as persons having decreased muscle control tend to slide out of the upper carrying web so that finally they remain suspended in an awkward posture on the laterally curved upper arms.
The invention aims at meeting this disadvantage. This aim is achieved according to the invention in that the transverse portion of the support member is constructed such that the relative engagement points take in the unloaded condition a mutually spreaded position but are moved towards each other in the carrying position of the apparatus under the influence of the forces then imparted thereto by the upper carrying web.